percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fateless: Chapter 2
Nick had had enough. He'd had enough of his mom, he'd had enough of school, and he'd had enough of life. As if it wasn't bad enough that his mom had killed his dad, he just happened to be failing as well. Nick's mom was Melinoe, Greek goddess of ghosts. She appeared to him exactly a year ago - on his 16th birthday - and literally scared his father to death. After that, he moved to New York City and began attending a grammar school, where he was now getting nothing but F's. Nick began pushing past people. It was 8:40am; he was late to school. "Maybe I should just go ahead and kill myself," Nick muttered to himself. A girl around his age seemed to overhear. She stared at him in shock, her rosy-pink hair swaying in the breeze. Other than her surprised expression however, she didn't seem to acknowledge his statement. "Wow," Nick said to himself once he was a few meters away. "Not even a stranger cares about me. Guess it’s decided then." He stared up at an apartment building. "There’s no time like the present." Nick opened the door and began climbing up the stairs. He was on the third floor when he heard a door bang a floor below, followed by the loud sound of footsteps. As if somebody was following him. Nick quickened his pace and found himself in front of the door that led to the roof; it was locked. He pulled out a pin and began to pick the lock. The person was getting closer; the sound was now clearer. Who would be following him? The door finally opened and Nick barged through. "No time to lock the door..." He murmured absently as the door shut. He walked to the ledge and stared down at the traffic below. The cars were moving pretty fast, and none of the pedestrians seemed to notice him. "Do I really wanna do this?" He asked himself nervously. Nick hated his life, but suicide seemed like an overreaction. A sudden flashback of his 16th birthday changed his mind. Nick had nothing to live for; no family, no friends, no girlfriend. Nothing. Nick stepped over the ledge. He could feel the air gushing past his body, hear the people screaming below. The ground was growing nearer, and nearer. At the moment of impact, Nick saw a sudden flash of white light, so bright that he had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself still on the roof, the rosy-pink haired girl still gripping his green t-shirt. "It was just a flash..." Nick said softly, momentarily forgetting the girl. "So it is sorta true. When you have a near-death experience, you don’t see your life flash before your eyes, you see your death." The girl cleared her throat, and Nick remembered that he wasn't alone. "What did you do that for?" He scolded, in the way you’d scold a child for breaking something. "And who are you?" "Well excuse me for saving your life," the girl snapped. "And my name is Sora. Now come with me." She grabbed Nick’s hand and began pulling him towards the door. "I’m not going anywhere with you." Nick said angrily. "I was doing just fine. Why did you have to interrupt me? And how did you find me anyway?" "Interrupt you from killing yourself?" She said sarcastically. "Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because suicide is wrong. Who are you anyway? As to how I found you, I promise I’ll explain everything as soon as we get out of here." "Why should I go anywhere with you?" Nick replied. "And the name's Nick." "Just come with m---" Sora was interrupted by a sudden bang; the door opening. A teenage boy – around my age – was standing in the doorway. He held a strangely curved blade in his right hand. He began walking towards us. "Too late." She sighed. She adjusted her position so that she was standing in front of Nick, protectively. Sora pulled out a kitchen knife from her pocket. "I may have...borrowed this." She turned to face the other boy. The curved knife in his hand seemed to be glowing. "When I tell you to," Sora began. "Run to the door. And don’t look back." Before Nick could reply, she charged at the boy. He took a swing at her and she managed to stab him in the arm. “Now!” she screamed. Nick ran towards the door, Sora following closely. They sprinted down the steps until they reached the ground floor. Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street, pushing through the swarm of people. "Where are you taking me?" Nick asked. "And who was that?" Sora stopped walking right in the middle of the street. "Look, Nick was it? That boy back there, he's very dangerous. I will explain everything as soon as we get somewhere safe." She stared at him for an answer. "Fine." Nick said, his jaw clenched. Sora continues to push through the crowd, barging past people, old and young alike. She didn't stop until they reached an apartment on 18th Street. They opened the door to an apartment and walked in. "We should be safe here." Sora told Nick. "Great," he replied. "Now explain." Sora sighed. "I don’t fully understand it myself. Basically, every normal person has this thing – this Fate Clock – floating on top of their head. It supposedly counts down until the moment they are Fated to die. I was saved this morning, and I became something called...um...well I don’t remember the name. Fate-something. It means that I don’t have a Fate Clock, because I am no longer Fated. I saved you, which means you are also now a Fate-something." There was a moment of silence, before Nick said skeptically, "You expect me to believe this?" Sora glanced at him before replying. "Yes I do. Why would I lie about this sort of thing?" "Oh, I don’t know," Nick replied sarcastically. "Maybe because you’re crazy! Or maybe I did jump and this is all a hallucination." Nick was so deep in thought he didn't notice Sora roll her eyes. "That boy with the knife. Did he seem like a hallucination?" "No." "Okay then." Sora replied. "You'll just have to trust me." I gazed out of the window and saw all of the pedestrians passing by; on their way to work or school. "I guess so." Category:Albus Chase Category:Fateless (Collaboration) Category:Fateless (Story) Category:Chapter Page Category:Collaboration